Characters All Star Hurt and Heal
Don't edit my page without permission This Hurt and Heal is created by nadiya2000. This may be longest Hurt and Heal ever. This season has 332 (Formerly 322) contestants from BFDI(A), II (2), OU, OT, OM, OO, BOTO, BFS, BFDI RCs, OCs, AI, TDI with some guest characters competing Hurt and Heal. 125 Contestants Remainings, 207 peoples has already eliminated. Once a character hits 0, they are gone, Each characters starts off with 1 point, The limit of points of 3. I readed 415 comments below. Hurt or Heal them now!!! Potions Available on 100 contestants remaining Remaining Contestants People who have 3 lives :Tongue :Gum Bally :Fan :Kite :Disc :Axe :Notebook :Button (OM) :Lightbulb :Bomb :Sparkly :Bomby :Zorua :Hammock :Woody :Test Tube :Cat Bed :Yin-Yang :Ghost Box :Carmex :Firey :Gwen :Pizza :Pillow :3DS :Snowglobe :Nickel :Basketball (BFDI RCs) :Boombox (OO) :Clock :Hot Dog :Mirror :Pentagon :Cody :Sombrero :Map :Rubber :Sharpener :Tiki :N :Gold Pen :TV (OU) :Baseball Cap :Propeller Hat :Marker :Compass :Cameron :Rubik's Cube :Paper Airplane :Febreze :Snowball :Shelly :Orange Ball (Alina) :Luigi Hat :Lego :Needle :Baseball (OU) :Pie :Popcorn :Izzy :Disco Ball :Baguette :Wiffle Ball :Yoyleberry :Jigsaw :Button (OU) :Boat :Party Hat :Scythe :Reversal Token :Baseball (II) :Microphone :Cashy :8-Ball :Tune People who have 2 lives :Ice Cream (OM) :Locky :Owen :Brownie :Badge :Paper :Tree :Rampy :Whistle :Icicle :Nintendo :Sunscreen :Cheese Grater :Tetris Block :Coney :Knife :Roboty :Funnel :Mallet :White Bomber :Melony :Screwdriver :Black Bomber :Alarm Clock :Globe (OO) :Protractor :Clover :Marble :Brick :Tennis Racket :Witch's Hat :Bugspray :Sword :Ribbony :Grenade :Atlas :Cloudy :Sakura Petal :Wheely :Mozzarella :Beth :Masky :Sunscreen :Magnet Board :Funnel Cake :Phone :Comix :Dusty People who have 1 live :USB :B Eliminated Contestants :Cardey - 126th :Dice - 127th :Icicle (rC) - 128th :Housey - 129th :Raffine - 130th :Amitie - 131st :Roukan-Blade - 132nd :Rydia - 133rd :Schezo Wegey - 134th :Telivision - 135th :Eggy (BFS) - 136th :Lemres - 137th :Fanny - 138th :Balloony - 139th :Balloon (OU) - 140th :Rulue - 141st :Bouncy Ball - 142nd :Gelatin - 143rd :Omega Symbol - 144th :Spellbook - 145th :Pearly - 146th :China Flag - 147th :Sunblock - 148th :Milon - 149th :Rocky - 150th :Furil (Lip) - 151st :Scintillant - 152nd :Cupcake - 153rd :Gappy - 154th :Spear - 155th :Ice Cream (OU) - 156th :Salt - 157th :Sig - 158th :Ezekiel - 159th :Candle - 160th :Lamp - 161st :Sadie - 162nd :Scissors - 163rd :Mario Hat - 164th :Leshawna - 165th :Cubey - 166th :Tyler - 167th :Tether Ball - 168th :Chocolatey - 169th :Chatterbox - 170th :Lemonade - 171st :Amulet - 172nd :Cherry - 173rd :Peach 1 - 174th :Peach 2 - 175th :Remote - 176th :Clock (BFDI RCs) - 177th :Momotaro - 178th :Coiny - 179th :Slurpy - 180th :Andou Ringo - 181st :Birdhouse - 182nd :Tissues - 183rd :Miss Accord - 184th :Eggy (BFDI) - 185th :Suitcase - 186th :Feli - 187th :Nineball - 188th :Dakota - 189th :Tengu Fan - 190th :Remote (OU) - 191st :Top Hat - 192nd :Match - 193rd :Napkin - 194th :Boxing Glove - 195th :Mike - 196th :Geoff - 197th :Cecil Harvey - 198th :Toaster - 199th :Infinity - 200th :Zoey - 201st :Pepper - 202nd :Kinu - 203rd :Paintbrush - 204th :Musket - 205th :Signy - 206th :Gum - 207th :Pickle - 208th :Sour Cream - 209th :Manjimaru - 210th :From 211st~310th - Anne Maria, Camera (BFS), Pinecone, Simon, Grassy, Cauliflower, Bottle, Kabuki, Carrot, Beachball, Bridgette, Lindsay, Grimoire, Bowling Ball, Globe (OU), Bell, Thread, Basketball (OU), Ping Pong Ball, Lettuce, Radio, Miss Honey, Toast, Donut (OM), Netty, Soap, Noah, Barf Bag, Satan-sama, Pocketwatch, DJ, Soccer Ball, Apple, Pink Ball, Lightning, Katie, Cup, Burrito, Shieldy, Tissue, Cheesy, Golf Ball, Pencil, Butter, Spongy, Cooking Mama, Robot Flower, Suppository, Heather, Fly Swat, Flower, Camera (OM), Sierra, Boombox (BOTO), Cough Drop, Big Orange Chicken, Popsicley,Toothy. Petroleum Drop, Sam, Blaineley, Arle Nadja, Harold, Dawn, Klug, Guacamole, Justin , Rocket, Master Higgins, Pear, Trent, Tranquilizer Gun, Trophy, Lighter, Candy, Taco, Naily, Gun, Staci, Casey, Mailbox, Tennis Ball, Scott, Dough, Puffball, Yellow Face, Jo, Butter Knife, Book, Blooddrop, Picture, Potato, Kotetsu, Smoked Sausage, Tongs, Jack Frost, Pin, Courtney, Teardrop, OJ :From 311th~332nd - Evil Leafy, Fries, Balloon, Asthma Inhaler, Leafy, Bow, Ice Cube, Ruby, Crayon, Pen, Marshmallow, Blocky, Bubble,Donut (BFDIA), Alejandro, Saw, Bonk (PC Genjin), Eraser, Dodecahedron, Mii U, Eva, Duncan Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal